1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material containing a substantially water-insoluble photographic additive dispersed in a hydrophilic organic colloid layer using a specific phosphoric acid ester having a cycloalkyl group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a substantially water-insoluble photographic additive, for example, an oil-soluble coupler, an antioxidant for preventing color stain or color contamination, a color fading preventing agent (such as an alkylhydroquinone, an alkylphenol, a chroman, a cumarone, etc.), a hardening agent, an oil-soluble filter dye, an oil-soluble ultraviolet absorbing agent, a DIR compound (such as a DIR hydroquinone, a non-color forming DIR compound, etc.), a developing agent, a dye developing agent, a DRR compound, a DDR coupler, and the like is dissolved in an appropriate organic solvent having a high boiling point, dispersed in an aqueous solution of a hydrophilic organic colloid, particularly gelatin, in the presence of a surface active agent and the resulting mixture is incorporated in a hydrophilic organic colloid layer, for example, a light-sensitive emulsion layer, a filter layer, a backing layer, an antihalation layer, an intermediate layer, a protective layer, and the like.
These high boiling point organic solvents are such that dispersion capability for substantially water-insoluble photographic additives, affinity to a gelatin layer, influence on the stability of the color image formed, chemical stability in photographic light-sensitive materials, influence on the photographic properties, and the like are good.
As high boiling point organic solvents for dispersion, those described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,027, 3,676,137 and 3,779,765, German Pat. No. 1,152,610, British Pat. No. 1,272,561, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 1520/1978, etc. are known. Of these compounds, phthalic acid esters, triphenyl phosphoric acid esters and straight chain or branched chain-alkyl phosphoric acid esters are particularly useful as relatively preferred high boiling point organic solvents.
However, these high boiling point organic solvents do not always fulfill all requirements such as dispersion capability for substantially water-insoluble photographic additives, affinity to an organic hydrophilic colloid layer, influence on the photographic properties, chemical stability in photographic light-sensitive materials, and the like.